onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
'Devils Beast' Tiron
='Devils Beast' Tiron= 'Devils Beast' Tiron Tiron is the Cabin boy of the Dax Raiders. He is Half demon. Appearance and Personality Tiron is a small 14 year old boy with dark hair. Tiron is lightly muscled. Tiron is very annoying and eager to learn new things. He has a third demonic eye that he covers up. He is very curious and loyal. He is very enthusiastic. He can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as women, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. Tiron is seen to strain himself when solving puzzles and notes that he is going to feel sick from too much thinking. He is very loyal to his crewmates and other friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in anyway. RelationshipsEdit Dax - He really wants to be become strong like Dax. He always hangs out with him. Tiara - Tiara looks out for him and he really admires her. Raysun - They are the best of friends and both tell each other stories Zeon - He always asks him questions and became a mechanics apprentice. Violet - She looks after him and is like a sister to him. Dante - Dante is always mean to Tiron and plays tricks on him. Zeke - Tiron is one of his only friends Maya - He plays and hangs out with her. Wakey - They are very good friends and always playfight Skylette - they haven't yet spoken Abilities and PowersEdit He has 1000 demons inside him whose power he can summon at will. He has 2 forms human and devil's beast. In his Devil's beast form he becomes a monster who is ruthless and tactical. He gains razor sharp teeth and claws. The last benefit of the form is an almost instantaneous healing rate. Before being able to control it he was on a 5 year killing spree and he exterminated ships and islands. Without his form he is pretty weak compared to the crew. So he carries a silver dagger and trains occasionally with Dax. HistoryEdit When he was 9 years old he lived on his fathers pirate ship. His father was known as the worlds luckiest man beause of his heap of supposedly cursed and forbidden treasures which he had yet to open. At a massive celebration Tiron went into the room and opened every box and covered himself with the treasures. 1000 demons rushed into his body and he transformed into a werewolf like monster with long, sharp bones sticking out of his elbows and sabersharp teeth. After that he went on a 4 year killing spree. he killed his father and crew and killed any ship that came close be it marine or pirate. He exterminated a non World Government island and then he vicously ruled Drayton island. Tiron then fought Dax but was eventually overwhelmed an thrown a volcano before he could heal. It erupted and a kid on fire landed on the ship . It was Tiron and he thanked them asking to join. Category:Pirates Category:Cabin boys Category:Male Category:Characters